


Reindeer Game

by MarquiseDesaad



Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Crack Treated Seriously, Horror, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Reindeer, Size Kink, Spanking, bottom!jason, eventual bestiality toward the end, evil!Santa, gagging, use of a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquiseDesaad/pseuds/MarquiseDesaad
Summary: Santa knows which boys are naughty and which boys are nice. Once he hears the bells, Jason knows that Santa has come for him, and there is nothing he can do to get away.
Relationships: Santa Claus/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539763
Comments: 40
Kudos: 157
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Reindeer Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please read warnings in the tags carefully. This is a non-con fic with very little plot. Children, close your eyes and walk away! No comfort and joy unless you count that warm sadistic bloom in your dark little heart.
> 
> Still working on my other fic, but spreading a little holiday cheer with this in the fashion of my namesake.

He never remembers until it's too late. Some twisted magic or Manchurian conditioning in which Jason doesn't recall that this has all happened before. At least not until he hears the jingle of bells in his room.

_Ching. Cha-ching. Cha-ching._

He snaps awake, his reactions a little slow after downing one too many glasses of mulled wine with Alfred's Christmas pudding that evening. What was that sound? He thought it sounded like sleigh bells….

Jason looks around but sees nothing. Thinks he must have been mistaken, or that he'd dreamed it up in his drunken mind. Tonight had been the first Christmas Eve he attended with _the family_ since he got back into the fold, and while it had started a little awkward, it ended warmly. Jason even made an effort to buy presents—books and tasers, scarves and gilded knives, ugly sweaters with pockets for combustibles, and more. He even got a few knick-knacks in return: tactical pens and upgraded cartridges (in a pear tree), although all of them were intended for non-lethal purposes.

He fell asleep in a guest room at the Manor afterward, feeling himself far beyond his normal limits for social interaction. He had stripped down to his boxers and curled up under the covers, closing his eyes until he drifted into oblivion.

_Ching. Cha-ching. Cha-ching._

There it was again, and Jason is fully awake now. He definitely heard it. The room is dark though, shadows cast in a multitude of layers. Blacker on black, over a variety of silvery moonlit blues, reaching across the floor and walls and into the depths of corners.

He shivers from the cold. He could have sworn the fireplace had still been going when he fell asleep, but now it's just smoldering ashes. Even the embers have been smothered out. 

Jason feels a creeping unease at that, and he looks around the room again, and his eyes fix on something. There's a shape in the corner. Tall and rotund, it is the silhouette of a man.

"Who's there?" Jason calls out, and tries to reach for the light, but then realizes he can't move.

_Ching. Cha-ching. Cha-ching._

That sound again, and Jason knows it's definitely sleigh bells. For a moment he thinks it's one of the others playing a prank on him, maybe Dick or even Damian, but there's something niggling at the back of his mind. 

He knows that shape. He knows that sound. He knows what it means when he sees a dark figure appear in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve in his room.

His heart starts to pound because now he _remembers_. Jason tries to scream, but he can't. All he can manage is a weak, "No."

_Ching. Cha-ching. Cha-ching._

The figure in the corner steps forward, and it's a familiar form. The bright red fur-lined suit. The matching stocking cap. The large black belt and boots. A man that usually brings joy to children's Christmas dreams, but for Jason, he is a nightmare.

Santa Claus. Or whatever demonic entity passes for him because this certainly can't be the jolly old man of lore. He looks harmless, like an overweight grandpa looking onward into his final years, but when the dim moonlight catches his eyes a certain way they glow an eerie red, and he has been visiting Jason, just like this, every Christmas Eve since forever.

"Hohoho, Jason," Santa laughs, his voice deceptively light and cheerful. "It's good to see you again, son."

Jason wants to run because he knows what's going to happen next, and he doesn't want it. He's _never_ wanted it. Not once in all these years. Not since he was a child. Never.

"Santa," Jason barely manages to choke out the words, "Please, no. I've been good. I haven't killed. I've been trying. Please, I've been trying to be good."

Santa laughs in response. "Hohoho!" he says mirthfully. "I know a naughty boy when I see one. And I know when you've been bad or good, remember? And I know that you'll always be a naughty, _nasty_ boy at heart." His voice goes low, changing into a throaty hiss towards the end, and Jason wants to recoil and hide. He feels small and helpless, just like he did when he was a boy.

“Help!” Jason tries to scream, “Help me!” He’s hoping that Bruce, or Alfred or anyone else in the manor will hear him. Hoping to god that someone will break into his room and pull him out of this horrendous nightmare, but no one comes. 

Santa just smiles, unconcerned. _“I know when they’re all sleeping! I know when you’re awake!”_ he sings. He hums a few more lines as he approaches, and then says, “You know they won't hear you. You know they won't come, so let's get on and have a look at you." 

Jason is frozen in place, some unearthly power has taken ahold, and he remains there, sitting up on the bed in only his boxers with the blankets pulled up to his waist. Santa steps up to the bed and draws the covers away slowly. 

"Don't," Jason practically begs, and manages to break the hold on him enough to clutch at the sheets, but his grip feels unexpectedly weak, and Santa tugs them away anyway. 

The corners of Santa’s lips stretch out into a wide leer. “My, how you’ve grown.” He moves to sit at the edge of the bed, and the mattress dips under his great weight. Jason loses his balance and finds himself tipping toward him. Santa catches his shoulders, propping him up with a firm grip, then pushes him down onto his back. Jason still can’t move. He can only squirm as Santa’s hands trail down his pecks, thumbing his nipples until they’re perked and hard. He keeps one hand there, and then runs his other hand to stroke at his abs, then lower until he cups Jason through his boxers. 

“Well, young man, aren’t you a big boy?” Santa squeezes the tip of Jason’s cock through the fabric of his boxers, then rubs up and down all along his length, and Jason is horrified as he feels himself responding. 

“Still a growing boy I see!” Santa laughs again, and Jason cringes. He hates that laugh. He hates how the old man makes a mockery of joy. He hates how it makes him feel weak and out of control. 

“Ah!" Santa continues. "I have a surprise for you. Shall we call it an early gift, hmm?” He makes a show of rummaging through his pockets until he extracts a palm-sized box. He waves it in the air a few times, some sadistic attempt to tease Jason into asking what’s inside, but Jason keeps his mouth shut.

The old man merely shrugs and opens his mouth and belts out a familiar melody. “On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,” he sings happily as he opens the box. Inside is something bright and shining. It's a large ring, glinting in the pale moonlight. “Oh my!” Santa feigns surprise, “a gold _cock ring!”_

“Oh god, please no. No,” Jason’s breath goes shallow as he panics. This can’t be happening. This can’t. He must still be asleep. Just another nightmare in a long string of yearly nightmares, right? But Santa is pulling down his boxers, pushing them all the way down his legs until he’s fully nude. Something slightly cold touches Jason’s thigh, and he realizes it's the gold cock ring. Santa’s rolling it on its edge slowly up toward his groin. Jason tries desperately to move, but he’s still nearly paralyzed, still under some kind of dark spell. He can barely move, but he tries to tense his muscles. All he achieves is subtle shifts and weak gasps, feeling completely devoid of strength.

“Now now, my boy,” Santa croons, “I’ve been looking forward to this all year. I’ve missed my naughty, naughty boy.” He grips Jason’s cock and pulls it through the ring, stuffing his balls through none too gently as well. Jason whimpers, but Santa keeps going. His big meaty hands are fondling him now, they feel greasy and slick as they stroke him up and down. Jason writhes under his ministrations, cursing his body as he grows painfully hard and full. The ring at the base of his groin feels too tight, too constricting, and he wants it off, but Santa doesn’t relent. He keeps sliding his fat palm up and down, until Jason can’t help but moan at his touch. He closes his eyes, trying to shut everything out, but the jingle of bells has him snapping his eyes open again.

“Ah ah ah,” Santa says. “Open your eyes, young man. I have more gifts for you!” He has something in his hand, and Jason sees that it's some sort of thick leather collar, decorated with round metal balls. They’re bells. Sleighbells.

Santa brings the collar close to his face, jingling them next to Jason’s ear, and when Jason tries to turn his face away, Santa laughs. “Hohoho! What would Christmas be without a little fun?”

He threads the strap behind Jason’s neck and then buckles the collar, tightening it until it's flush against his skin. Jason feels like he’s going to choke. He feels like he can’t breathe. He shakes his head in protest, and every little movement is punctuated with the soft _chingchingching_ of the bells around his neck. 

Santa returns to stroking his cock a few more times, then nudges his legs open wider to swipe his fat, greasy thumb over Jason's hole. “Such a sweet, nasty thing, aren’t you?” 

Jason wants to vomit as he feels Santa prod at his entrance. The old man’s fingers are thick as he winds a digit just past the first ring of muscle. Jason gasps and tries to pull away, but Santa puts his other hand on his chest to hold him still. 

“Shush child. Shush,” he says. Then he’s pushing the digit in further. It's slick with something, and Jason can feel it twisting and prodding and pulling at his sphincter. He can feel the hot friction against his insides, and Jason’s already painfully hard cock twitches. “Hohoho,” Santa laughs again, “such an eager boy! Well then, I have another surprise for you!”

There’s another sound of jingling— _Ching, cha-ching, cha-ching_ —and Santa produces a string of something from his pocket. More sleigh bells, several of them threaded together, and Jason can see they’re of different sizes. The smallest one at the end is the size of a large marble, but the bells grow in size until the last one, tied to a large ring, is the size of a billiard ball. 

Santa shakes them merrily over Jason’s face, the _ching-ching-ching_ of them resounding through the room. He drags them over Jason’s torso, and Jason shivers at the clink and clatter of the bells, and Santa runs them lower and lower until he’s dangling them in between Jason’s legs. He lowers them down, taking the smallest bell at the end and rubbing it in small circles around Jason’s rim.

No. _He can’t,_ Jason thinks. He can’t be thinking to use the bells for _that,_ can he?

Santa absently hums a melody as he increases the pressure, pushing the bell a little harder at his entrance. _“Silver bells…. Silver bells… It's Christmas time, in the city…,”_ and then shoves the first bell inside him.

Jason’s whole body jerks at the invasion. He manages to arch a few inches off the bed, but then he’s frozen again, and Santa is pushing him down once more, rubbing softly at his abs before taking hold of his cock again. If not for the cock ring, Jason would have flagged by now, but as it is, his cock is still so engorged it's flushed a deep red. Santa gives it several firm pumps up and down until Jason is panting hard. He can’t help the twitch of his hips as Santa keeps up the rhythm, but then he stops again, and Jason feels another pressure teasing at his hole. It's another bell.

“Shhh.” On the surface, it sounds like a comforting gesture, but it is nothing but a taunt. Santa is rubbing the bell around his rim again, several more circles, the pressure increasing with each rotation until it's being pushed into him. Jason involuntary tightens, and it hurts. The bells aren’t completely smooth, and this one is bigger than the last. Jason can feel the slight ridges of the bell catch again his rim, but Santa keeps pushing and his entrance stretches around the full girth of it until it breaches past his protesting muscle. He closes around it, taking the second bell inside him.

Jason trembles as Santa starts to stroke his cock again, and _jesus,_ he can _feel_ the sleigh bells rattling inside him. The ball bearings roll as he moves, sending little vibrations through him as he twitches from the stimulation. Jason tries to hold still, but Santa's other hand is at his hole again, pressing another bell past his puckered entrance.

“No, Santa. Don't!" Jason tries to twist away, but Santa just shoves it in harder, and Jason can feel himself stretching. This one feels even bigger, and it burns a little as his body tries to accommodate being filled. The bell makes it past his pulsing muscle, and then he's popping closed around it once more. Santa does it again, and then again and again, repeating the act with each bell bigger than the last, all while stroking and pumping and sliding his fat, meaty hand over Jason's cock. The bells rattle inside him, and Jason shudders.

"No more," Jason can feel tears tracking down his face. Santa has shoved nine bells inside him. He feels too full, too overwrought with sensations, and it's too much. He wants this to stop, 

_"I'm making a list, checking it twice. Gonna find out every naughty vice...,"_ Santa stops pumping Jason's engorged cock and rubs his hand over Jason's belly. Then he resumes prodding Jason open, and Jason can feel the bells already inside him jostling uncomfortably as he's penetrated by the final bell. It's large. Far too large, and it hurts as he opens up around it. It feels like he can't possibly fit anymore, but Santa keeps pushing and pushing, and the circle of resistance finally succumbs. The bell sinks inside him, and with each frantic pant, Jason feels them clunking and clinking within.

Santa pats his belly again, a wide grin spread across his ruddy face. "So full of baubles," he chuckles. “You’re such a filthy boy. Look at you, swallowing them up whole.” He shifts further onto the bed and paws at Jason's hips until he's turned over and dragged over Santa's lap.

Jason struggles weakly. He's desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this, but he can barely move. The bells around his neck tinkle a quiet _chingchingching_ as he tries to crawl away, and Santa immediately has his big meaty palm pressing down on his back. All Jason achieves is that he ends up rubbing his oversensitive cock along Santa's thighs. He feels the bells inside him clunking again, and he whimpers, feeling utterly caught in the old man's clutches.

"Ah ah, such a bad boy," Santa is groping at his buttocks now, "can't let you get away with that now can we?"

Santa lifts his hand up, palm open, and the first slap against Jason's bottom comes quickly. Even though Jason tried to brace for it, it still smarts and he rocks with the blow. The bells around his neck clink with a _chingchingching._ The bells inside him feel like they're vibrating, and his cock is still rubbing and rubbing and rubbing over Santa's thighs.

Slap. _chingchingching._ Slap. _chingchingching._

Santa keeps bringing his palm down. Slap. Slap. Slap. The bells keep jangling both outside and in, and Jason is a mess. 

He's crying and begging—"Ah! No, please Santa. Please stop!"—feeling the burn and sting of his ass as Santa keeps spanking, harder and harder. At the same time Jason is grinding himself down, trying to find some release from the overload of stimulation, and to his absolute disgust, he can feel Santa, hard as a rock underneath him.

Slap. _chingchingching._ Slap. _chingchingching._

Santa is rubbing a thumb over Jason's hole between every slap, and he's tugging at the cord tied to the bells nestled deep in Jason's belly. Santa pulls harder and he can feel them shift inside him, rubbing in succession at his prostate. Santa tugs again and Jason can feel the largest bell pressing against the inside of his rim, forcing him open until it pops out. Jason's entire body convulses, his hips thrusting down reactively into Santa's lap at the sensation.

 _Chingchingching._ The bells around his neck are ringing as he's twisting in pleasure and pain. Santa keeps pulling and Jason's hole keeps stretching and closing in a steady rhythm. Open and close. Open and close. The bells pop out of him, one by one.

 _Chingchingching,_ goes each bell as it's extracted, and Jason moans each time he clenches back down. He grinds his hips down as a bloom of unwanted pleasure courses through him.

He can't take it anymore. He's been at the brink for too long and he just wants it to end, and as the last bell pulls free, Jason grinds and thrusts and rubs his cock down into Santa's lap, seeking release. He comes with a cry, tears freely streaming down his face as he trembles through his orgasm. 

_Chingchingching._ The bells are jingling and jingling away as pleasure rips through him, rolling spasms of ecstasy exploding outward until he can feel himself tingling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Santa is gripping him, pressing him down so that Jason has no choice but to ride out his climax over Santa's confined erection. 

The sensations linger for several minutes, and Jason can't stop the continuing tremors of climax echoing through him. 

"Shhh," Santa soothes, stroking at the stinging skin of Jason's buttocks as the sensations eventually drain away, leaving him with only pain and shame. Santa moves his other hand down to fondle Jason's flaccid cock, massaging his scrotum with the slick of his own come then nudging his fingers behind them to remove the cock ring. He sets it with a _clink_ on the nightstand.

Santa moves to stroke over Jason's reddened ass, grinding his own hardened cock upward as he does so. "Oh! Look what you've done!" Santa suddenly tuts and shifts out from under Jason. He gets up from the bed and points down at himself. "Oh dear, you've ruined my suit!"

Jason doesn't want to, but he looks, and sure enough, he can make out a large spot over Santa's groin where Jason had released his seed. He can clearly see it—the fabric is a mess of sticky white globs and darkened wetness where the come has soaked through. It's stretched taut over Santa's bulging erection, and Jason tries to look away, but once again he's frozen in place.

"It seems I'll have to take it off, hmm?" Santa teases and then reaches to unbuckle the large black belt strapped around the girth of his middle. It falls with a _thunk_ to the floor, and he moves his hands under his white beard to begin unfastening the furred placket of his suit top. He pulls it open slowly, and Jason sees he has nothing on underneath—just blotchy reddened skin as he draws open his collar—then he unbuttons his suit further and further to reveal his drooping nipples, flabby triangles of flesh that hang over his immensely corpulent belly.

"Hohoho," he lets out a low chortle as he kicks off his big black boots. He reaches under his belly to run his hand over his groin before pushing down the hem of his plush red pants. They drop down to his ankles, drawers and all, revealing his fully erect penis under a tuft of white pubic curls. Despite the old man's substantial gut, his shaft is by no means dwarfed by his physical excess. 

His cock is huge to put it frankly, thick and nearly as long as his arm, jutting out from under his belly like an offensive priapic spear. Jason doesn't want that thing anywhere near him, but Santa climbs back onto the bed and grabs Jason by the hair. He leans back against the headboard and then shoves Jason's face into his crotch.

Jason lets out a muffled protest as his nose and mouth are pressed up against the underside of Santa's cock and scrotum. He smells sour and pungent, like old sweat and musk, and Jason tries to turn his tear-streaked face away, but Santa pulls his head up and gives him a hard shake.

 _Chingchingching._ The bells around Jason's neck jangle with the motion.

Santa starts to sing again– _"Better not pout. Better not cry. Better watch out I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming tonight…."_

He uses a hand to drag Jason down by the hair again, and the other to position his dripping cock at Jason's lips. "Open up!" he says with glee.

Jason finds himself obeying, whether it's still whatever dark magic he's been cursed with or if he's just too traumatized to fight anymore, and he takes the engorged bulb of Santa's prick into his mouth. It tastes just as repulsive as it smelled, and Jason gags, but Santa yanks on his hair and pulls him down until his cock hits the back of Jason's throat. Jason chokes and sputters, managing to pull himself back enough to suck in air through his nose, but then Santa is pulling him down again.

He's on his hands and knees on the bed, but he can't move, and Santa just pumps Jason's head up and down over his cock, over and over again. Jason can do nothing but let it happen, and try to frantically breathe each time he's allowed to pull back. The bells around his neck are jingling with each push and pull.

 _Ching._ Santa pulls his head down. _Ching._ Santa lets his head up. 

_Ching._ Down. 

_Ching._ Up.

Repeating until it runs together into some kind of cruel song. 

_"Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle all the way down…."_

Santa shoves himself further down Jason's gullet, past his soft palate and down into his throat. Santa holds him there, and Jason can't breathe. He's gagging and the spell over his body seems to have let loose just enough to allow him to struggle. 

_Chingchingching._ The bells are rattling up a chorus until Santa finally lets him go.

"Hohoho." Santa just laughs as Jason huddles into himself to try and catch his breath. "Naughtiest boy, it's time to put the reins on you." He moves off of the bed and grabs Jason by the hair again, producing something in his other hand out of thin air. He dangles it in front of Jason. It's a bridle.

"No!" Jason shakes his head, but all it does is cause the bells around his neck to ring. _Chingchingching._

Santa pushes him face-down onto the bed so that Jason's buttocks are curving over the edge with his feet on the floor. Santa leans over from behind Jason, and he can feel the press of Santa's large belly over his back. The skin feels tacky and warm, and Santa is sliding his cock up and down all along Jason's crevice. Jason tries to twist and throw the other man off, but he's too much under Santa's spell. Santa drapes the bridle loosely over Jason's head and shoves the bit into his mouth. Jason reflexively pushes at it with his tongue, tasting the bitter tang of metal. Santa grips it tight and yanks his head so that Jason is arching backward, then he positions his cock at Jason's entrance and begins to push in.

It feels huge. Even though Jason's had the bells inside him, he's not stretched enough for this, but Santa keeps pushing and pushing anyway. He's relentless, not bothering to pause to allow Jason to adjust, and Jason can feel himself tearing open as Santa gyrates himself further in. He breaks through the first ring of muscle and Jason bucks and screams, biting down hard on the bit in his mouth as he tries to break free. His hole is burning in pain, his insides are cramping and the pressure of Santa's heavy belly on his back is crushing him.

Santa just rides through Jason's movements, singing all the way through–

_"Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
What a beautiful sight.  
Jump in bed, cover up your head,  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight."_

He gives the bridle a few quick jerks, the bells jingling, and Santa is sinking all the way down until he's fully seated inside Jason. Something hot is trickling down Jason's thighs, probably blood, and Jason sobs uncontrollably at the excruciating pain. Santa begins to piston his hips, bringing the full momentum of his weight down and forward each time so that Jason is rocking hard back and forth on the bed.

The bells around his neck keep ringing, the mattress creaks loudly, the bedframe groans, and Jason can only tangle his hands in the sheets, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. Santa's belly is jiggling over Jason's lower back every time he thrusts in. He can feel the full length of the massive cock all the way into his core, and it's pure agony. It feels like being bludgeoned from the inside, and every time Santa pulls out it feels like he's being ripped apart.

Jason begins to convulse. Something's happening to him, and it's not just the effects of Santa pounding into him. Jason's skin is tingling hot, and there are little sparks of light flashing out of the corners of his eyes. Pain is spreading from his backside out to his limbs, and Jason feels sick and dizzy.

"Stop! Please, stop," he cries and cries, but Santa just increases his pace, fucking harder and faster. He drags Jason off the bed with his ass still tilted upward in the air, all without Santa breaking the rhythm of his thrusts.

Jason flails his hands out, trying to clutch at the sheets of the bed, only to find his fingers are fusing together and hardening. He kicks out his feet and they're clacking like hard rocks on the floor. Jason tries to scream, but there's something wrong with his face—its elongating, growing outwards and his voice disappears. All that comes out is a snorting chuff.

"Oh. Oh! Hohoho!" Santa shudders, and Jason knows he's reaching his climax. The old man pumps and pumps himself into Jason's ass. His insides are coated with a new slick warmth, and Jason can feel his bones creaking and warping. His body is _changing._ His whole body itches and he looks down to see his skin is sprouting a thick wooly fur, silvery and brown, and what used to be his arms now end in a set of hard, cloven toes. Something erupts from his head, the sleighbell collar snaps as his neck expands, falling to the floor with a _chingchingching._ As Jason tries to make a final lunge for the bed, he finds something on his head catches and tangles in the blankets. He has antlers!

He's… he… no. It can't be!

"Oh what a pretty reindeer," Santa is rubbing a soothing hand all along his flank as he continues riding out his orgasm, still fully sheathed inside Jason. "Such a fine looking thing you are!"

Jason opens his mouth once more to scream, but the sound that comes out is a series of grunts. His lengthened face, the antlers, the furred limbs, and hard cloven toes…. He's been changed into a reindeer!

Santa twitches his hips at Jason's rear a few more times, then pulls out. It hurts, and his back legs nearly give out, but Santa levers his hands on his haunches to keep him steady.

 _"Up on the housetop reindeer pause! Out comes good old Santa Claus!"_ Santa sings, and Jason turns to see him move his fat sweaty hands to pat at his own naked belly. Those sparks of light are flashing all around Santa. Some sort of magical effect, and Santa's flushed skin is literally glowing with a golden aura.

"We've got a lot of work to do tonight," Santa starts collecting his clothes. "We have many presents to deliver to the good children of the world! Are you ready to pull the sleigh?"

Jason shakes his head. Even if he could speak, he has no words to express his horror.

Santa finishes putting on his clothes, then with a twirling wave of his hand, the little sparks of light are back, and Jason feels himself floating away….

************

Jason wakes up screaming, sitting bolt upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat and hyperventilating.

"Master Jason? Are you alright?" a muffled voice through the bedroom door. It's Alfred. "Jason, if you don't answer, I'm coming in!"

“No!” He calls out as he realizes he’s alone in the room. Jason looks down at himself, and he's naked, but he has bare skin instead of fur, and all his limbs are back in place: arms, legs, fingers and toes. He touches his head, no antlers, and his face is wet, but it feels like his own face. A human face. 

It must have been a dream. "I'm fine," Jason manages to croak out, loud enough to pacify Alfred into staying away. "I'll be out in a few."

A dream… a _nightmare._ Oh thank god, Jason thinks, but then something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. It's a glint of gold, and Jason turns to see there's something on the bedside table. It's a large metal ring. 

A cock ring. And right beside it is a lump of coal.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried to warn everyone 😂  
> If you liked it though, please let me know with a comment or kudo!


End file.
